nationsgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Hallenbad
Basic Info Hallenbad or Officially The Democratic Communist Republic of Hallenbad is a small Democratic Communist country on the NationsGame, it has a population over 700k, a poor military and quite a lot of money, it is in the middle stages of the NationsGame. It is part of the Union of Communist Nations or UCN. The UCN is an Alliance with the goal of uniting different socialist and communist nations in NationsGame so that they can all support each other when in wars and can give advice. Hallenbad is made up of the main island and a smaller island called the Cobloestein Hallinier Communist Republic (Another Island of Hallenbad, Ruled By Hallinier Government). The People of Hallenbad are called Halliniers. The National Anthem of Hallenbad is called "The National Anthem of the DCRH". It is the melody of the USSR Anthem with Changed Lyrics. Government and Country Info The DCRH is ruled by the Democratic Communist Government of Hallenbad and the Union of Communist Nations, which is Ruled by the Democratic Communist Party of the Hallinier Empire. Hallenbad is a One-Party Federal Democratic Communist Nation so the DCRHE is the only ruling party. The Armed Forces of Hallenbad is the military that Supports hallenbad and goes against other nations and also supports UCN members. The Hallinier National Football Assosciation is what rules over the DCRH National Team and the Club League Team. The Government Of Hallenbad is based in the Capital called Kradena, the government building is called the Supreme Communist Chamber of Ruling. The Hallinier Empire (DCRN and the Other Nations ruled by Hallenbad). is made up of Hallenbad and other nations ruled by it, those nations are called HCR's (Hallinier Communist Republics) they have there own Democratic Communist Government which are ruled by the UCN and the Government Of Hallenbad. The full name of the Hallinier Empire is: The Great Hallinier Empire of Hallenbad and the Hallinier Communist Republics. The Democratic Communist Government of Hallenbad and the UCN has the final say over every single HCR's government and everything the HCR's government do. Hallenbad is made up of 18 Okrorgs, this is a list of all of them. Listern Okrorg, Kradena Okrorg, Libernan Okrorg, Supreme Okrorg, Gersermad Okrorg, Gale Run Okrorg, Foscia Okrorg, Agad Okrorg, Cruirus Okrorg, Ascela Okrorg, Eclain Okrorg, Uswesh Okrorg, Kobloestein Okrorg, Bostrana Okrorg and Ocriycia Okrorg. The other three Okrorgs are on the Cobloetein HCR island and they are called, Ostor Okrorg, Ustos Okrorg and Subros Okrorg. These are the Terroritories that make up the DCRH, they do not have their own government like a lot of federal states, they are ruled by the Democratic Communist Government Of Hallenbad and the UCN. They also do not have their own police force. The whole country of Hallenbad has Two Police Forces. The Western Federal Hallinier Police Force, which rules over the western part of the Okrorgs, and the Federal Hallinier Police Force which rules over the Eastern Okrorgs, the east of hallenbad is where the government is situated and where Kradena is situated in the Kradena Okrorg. The Western Police Force is based in Smallingtown in the Gersermad Okrorg, while the Eastern Police Force is based in the town of Lichten in the Listern Okrorg. The Federal Hallinier Police Force (Eastern) is the police force used on the island of Cobloestein HCR, this is because Cobloestein HCR is east of the main island, there is also a main station for the police force on the island, located in Kensignton in Oster Okrorg. there are also statinons scattered in towns across Hallenbad. History of the DCRH and the UCN Hallenbad was founded by Leader Sam J when he came across a remote Unclaimed island in the Atlantic Ocean, he came acorss one big island that is the modern Hallenbad and he also found another smaller island which he claimed as Hallinier Territory which will be part of Hallenbad. But he didn't care much about the smaller island, he worked on starting the nation of Hallenbad and the bigger Island, the Armed Forces was Started, the Government of Hallenbad was setup, and the Democratic Communist Party of Hallenbad was set up officially. He then started getting a permanent population in hallenbad, people starting moving there after they heard how good of a concept this country could be, they signed up for Hallinier Citizenship and were now Citizens of Hallenbad, the Government of Hallenbad now were building the Communist Society that Modern Hallenbad is based on now. The Government starting building the Military and Means Of Production, in Hallenbad the Means of Production are owned by everyone and are controlled by the state, the main difference between Hallenbad and other Communist Countries is that Hallenbad is based on Democratic Communism where the public gets to vote on whatever happens in the country, they can also vote for what leaders they want to represent them in the Communist Party of Hallenbad. The Leader Sam J started an Alliance to Unite Communist/Socialist countries together so that they can trade goods and Defend Each other. This alliance was named the "Union of Communist Nations", Newly Founded Countries started joining the UCN and the UCN started growing quickly, one of the main goals of the UCN is to grow each each others nations. The Government of Hallenbad then gave Hallenbad an Official Name, the "Democratic Communist Republic of Hallenbad". They 15 Okrorgs of Hallenbad were then officially created and the Capital City was offically named Kradena. Once the 15 okrorgs were laid out the Hallinier Government wanted the other Smaller Island now and they wanted to make it part of the DCRH and divide the island into 2 or 3 Okrorgs, But another Person had said that they claimed the island and that Hallenbad never had owned it, but in reality Hallenbad had owned the island from the start, this Unrecognized nation was called the National Socialist Regime of Gooberfunk, it was a Fascist Nazi nation. All Nazi nations are enemies of the DCRH and the UCN, and this island was also claimed by the Hallinier Government as well. This Nation had one soldier with one tank and one AN-94 Rifle, the Hallinier Military was much more advanced so this was an easy win. The Hallinier miltiary rolled up with 3 Plump Tanks and 2 Full Divisions of Soldiers. There was one person shot and killed by the Hallinier Armed Forces, then the Gooberfunk rebels retreated. Hallenbad now had Complete control over this land. This small island was turned into the Cobloestein HCR (Cobloestein Hallinier Communist Republic) This island is made up of 3 Okrorgs and is ruled by the Government Of Hallenbad, the Military of the Cobloestein HCR is the Armed Forces of Hallenbad and the UCN. The Federal Police Force (Eastern) is the police force on this island as it is to the east of the Main hallenbad island. *the swastika on the flag does not mean nazism, it means peace, it is a japanese symbol meaning peace. This is not a national socialist nation. The Descirption of Hallenbad on the NationsGame Page Hallenbad is a coastal industrious and sprawling socialist nation ruled by Prime Minister Sam J. Its capital Kradena is situated on the temperate continent of Westberg. Hallenbad is a member of the alliance Union of Communist Nations. The small borders of Hallenbad surround numerous forests, some mountains, numerous cleared land, some lakes, some rivers, many grasslands, a few tundra and numerous urban areas. The known flora is somewhat diverse and includes a few apple trees, a few oak trees and a few cotton. The known fauna is very diverse and includes numerous deer, some cows, numerous sheep, some boars, a few beehives and some foxes. Many cods, many sharks, some salmon, some shrimps and some clams are found outside the coast of Hallenbad. Under the surface the geologists have found tiny amounts of iron, tiny amounts of coal, tiny amounts of silver, little bauxite and some lead. Like few other nations tiny amounts of crude deep sea oil is found within the Hallenier borders. The technological advancements of Hallenbad is poor, and their military power is poor.